Simple
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: This is a story request by my dear friend Lazymonkeyninja.  ChrisXWesker  Vixen City had once been a refuge for Chris, but nothing can save him from memories as New Years Eve starts to slip into New Years Day.


It had started off simple. It was just a slightly overboard respect that some how grew. It grew when it should have died. It had been nothing but unnatural from the beginning. Unnatural. But to Chris, in his small apartment just outside of Vixen City, it was far from unnatural no matter how many times he had thought so trying to convince himself that he felt nothing. Chris punched the wall as the thoughts clouded around him again.

_'I had to kill him.'_ Chris forced the words to form in his head, trying to make himself understand his actions that day. _'And it's not like it matters anymore, it's been a year.'_ Chris moved away from the wall, trying to calm himself down. His gaze swept around his apartment taking in the dirty clothes that were in a huge pile on the floor and the still running football game on his flat screen before he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that his sister, Claire, had hung in the room. Chris glared at his reflection, his heart pounding heavily in his chest as he glared at it. Memories pooled in his head as he glared at his reflection. His first S.T.A.R.S. uniform, the first time he had ever fired a gun, the first time he has saw him-

"No." Chris shut his eyes backing into the wall he had only a few moments ago put a hole in. The memories began to plague him faster. Rockfort Island, swamps, fire, chainsaws, key cards, the walking dead, the dead rotting smell of human flesh, rockets, red eyes- "NO!" Chris shouted, his dark blue eyes flashing open as his hand flashed down to the end table in front of him grabbing the first thing he could find, a dirty mug, and launched it at the innocent mirror.

The crack and shatter of the glass didn't help Chris in the least bit. Instead his mind jumped to that holiday party that had been thrown for all the S.T.A.R.S. members all those years ago in Raccoon City. It had started out simple...but in Chris's life simple was just a gateway to Fuckville, population...anyone have time to count? Chris had only been about twenty three or twenty four at the time and had been forced by Jill to dress up as Santa. Chris had felt mortified the entire night, even Brad was getting on him about it. But by some strange twist of fate, be it God's will or too much booze or a wonderful blend of both, someone had actually complemented him and made him feel as if they had actually meant it.

"That'll do, Redfield, that'll do."

Not only a quote from his favorite movie but a life changing comment that made Chris's sexuality start swinging like a pendulum. Sadly the edge was double bladed, sharp to the touch, ready to cut through anything and everything in its path. There was just one thing Chris had never been able to find out until the fate of the world lay in the palm of his hand. Love's a bitch. There was never any question about it after the first betrayal. The second made him feel numb, like nothing could actually make him feel any form of pain. The third and final betrayal, Chris leaned against the wall slowly sliding down to the ground with face buried in his hands. With that betrayal the numbness disappeared leaving only pain and hurt. It wasn't from rejection, no. Chris could have handled that and found a way to live with the unrequited love in his heart. No, it was from watching a woman burst into a mass of moving intestine-like things from a man made virus called Urroboros. That vision still haunts his dreams along with several others. Knowing that evil had taken such a deep root almost made him want to destroy everything in the room that he could get to.

"Ugh." Chris took a heaving breath as he attempted to calm himself down. Evil. If only life were that black and white. That man that Chris could no longer fight caring about, he had more to him then the world with ever see. Rage pounded through his veins as he thought of the BSAA locking every scrap of paper that showed another side of the man. They brand him as the comic book villain and Chris like the hero that has risen over all that was throw at him. If only they had seen it a year ago, he barely got away still breathing and a still beating heart. The incident with the rocket launchers had been a last ditch effort to get away. In the end Chris had lost a major part of himself trying to understand how a rocket launcher could kill a man who had survived many other impossible deaths.

Wesker. The very idea of him caused a chill to run down Chris's spine and his heart to feel like it was being squeezed into a twisted concoction. Chris lifted his head up from his hands and leaned it back until it hit the wall with a painful smack. The evil of the name had faded over time with the understanding Chris had gained from actually taking the time to read the files that he had ran past before. Wesker's life had been so twisted and distorted. He's every move had been to rid the world of evil...sadly making himself evil in the proses. Chris moved his head away from the wall only to slam it back into place. Wesker had always tried to tell him why he was doing what he was doing but Chris had refused to listen. He had always refused to listen, at the time everything in Chris's world had been simple. Destroy Wesker. Now, none of the reasons he had before Wesker demise could help him move on. None. No longer was anything 'simple' nor had it ever been. Chris sighed.

"Everything in this world is dull now...nothing is really worth it, is it?" Chris closed his eyes, holding back the tears. "I don't even need an answer for that. I know, it's not. If only I had fallen into the lava-"

"Perhaps I can I help you amend that error." Chris's eyes snapped open and immediately looked toward the source of the familiar voice, hardly believing it when he saw the male figure standing there by his broken window in a pile of shattered glass clothed all in black with a pair of black sunglasses covering his eye.

"Wesker?" Chris whispered in shock, not even attempting to get to his own feet. "How didn't I-?"

"I would call it the hard hearing of a steroid induced ape." The familiar half smile appeared on Wesker's face, causing Chris's heart to skip a beat, and raised an eyebrow. Wesker walked slowly over to were Chris still sat up against the wall. "But you've all was been hard of hearing, haven't you, Chris?"

Chris sighed and looked up at Wesker, unsure of how to react at that moment. Fight or flight? He was sick of fighting. Fighting had caused him nothing but grief all of his life and had lost him the man he loved who was towering in front of him. And yet, Chris despised the thought of fleeing away from Wesker. No way was he about to leave him here after so long. But if he did nothing he would have nothing to look forward to. Chris knew that Wesker would kill him, or try to again. Wesker reached down and pulled Chris up to his feet by the front of his shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this, Chris." Wesker growled his eyes flashing red briefly.

"About fifteen years, I would guess." Chris smiled faintly as Wesker's smiled faded. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm wrong."

"Any finally requests or words? A last will and testament?"

"Your a very cruel bastard." Chris replied evenly, trying to locate Wesker's eyes behind the sunglasses.

"It's like they say, Christopher, karma is a bitch." Wesker laughed darkly as he pulled back his arm, his hand looking like a spear tip. Chris glanced down at it before looking back up at Wesker.

_'What the hell? If I'm going to die...'_

Chris looked up at Wesker and pulled off his glasses before grabbing the older man's chin. Wesker's eyes were narrowed and focused as he thrusted his hand forward. Just as Chris moved forward and pressed his lips against Wesker's he felt a sudden and mind numbing pain. Chris broke the kiss and looked down at the hole in his body that Wesker was just pulling his hand out of. Chris felt himself totter backwards and grabbed on to Wesker's shoulders, ignoring the sound of his own blood dripping on to the carpet and the small amount of blood that started to well up in his mouth. Chris looked Wesker directly into his slightly shocked gaze.

"I...I..." Chris swallowed thickly as a small amount of blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. "Wesker...I...lo-lo-love-" Chris was cut off as his body started to shake and he pulled himself closer to Wesker so that his mouth was right at Wesker's ear. "I love...e-ever-everything-g about-t-t...about you..."

Chris's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he finished his sentence and his body slumped to the floor, his blood pooling around it. Wesker stared at the body, frozen in shock by everything that had just transpired.

"He-he loved me?" Wesker's eyes grew wide as he knelt besides Chris's body, checking for a pulse and feeling some strange feeling when he found none. Panic. The strange feeling building up in his chest was panic. Chris was dead. Gone forever. Without knowing it Wesker grabbed a hold of Chris's chin, trying to get a better last look of him. Wesker couldn't help but notice how pale he had gotten and how dark the circles under his eyes were. Wesker felt a sharp pain inside as he noticed how far Chris had fallen in one short year. "So, now everything is near the end. My main obstetrical is out of the way."

Wesker got to his feet and moved away from the body of his enemy, heading to the window. Right before slipping out Wesker heard the clock chime out and he glanced back at Chris's still warm body several painful and annoying emotions mixing deep inside his chest almost causing him to stay. Instead Wesker slung one leg gracefully out the window his gaze still on the corpse.

"Happy New Year, Chris." Wesker whispered, his eyes full of the hurricane of emotions that he felt inside before he turned his back on Chris's empty shell and climbed out of the apartment.


End file.
